


Things That Beau is Not Allowed to Do

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, prompted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau is hurt and Jester's pissed





	Things That Beau is Not Allowed to Do

“I think you should rest for the time being.”

Beau knocked her hands away but missed entirely. God, her head hurt, why did her head hurt so bad? Why did Jester have five arms and two and a half heads? “Stop that. I’m fine.” Jester had lead her up to the inn room they were sharing for the night but Beau knew for a fact that everyone else was getting drunk downstairs.

Jester huffed and crossed her arms. “If you can look me directly in the eyes, I will leave you alone.”

Beau blinked and followed Jester’s eyes as they moved down her neck. “I’m fine.”

Jester wrapped her arms around Beau’s shoulders and pulled her down on the bed, slipping a leg over her hips to hold her down. “Take a fucking nap!”

Beau squirmed in Jester’s arms but the little blue tiefling was deceptively strong. “No! I have to- I have-”

“Beau, you were dead!”

Beau realized all at once that all five of Jester’s eyes were crying. “You’re sad,” she mumbled, suddenly feeling all the fight drain out of her. Why were her arms so tired? Why couldn’t she feel her toes? “Did I make you sad?”

“I’m not sad.” Jester still held her close even though she wasn’t fighting but now it felt more like a hug than a restraining method. Jester’s breath stuttered and she pressed her wet eyes against Beau’s shoulder. “I was so worried… You died, Beau. Do you understand? You left us. You left me.”

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t remember what happened.”

“You stepped in front of an attack that was going for Caleb. And they just kept… shooting you on the ground. I didn’t get there fast enough.”

“Oh,” Beau mumbled, letting her eyes fall closed. Her head felt better now that she couldn’t see the world spinning around her or how tilted the floor was. Someone should fix that, that was bad inn design. “Was that all? That’s not so bad.”

Jester gasped and sat up. “Not so bad? How is that not bad?”

“Well, I thought maybe I died doing something stupid. Protecting my family, that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Jester cried out in frustration and climbed out of the bed. “Oh Beau! You’re so-! All dying is bad! Don’t do it anymore!”

“Wait, no, come back…” Beau mumbled, reaching out for one of the three Jesters who was walking away. “You’re so soft and warm.”

Jester frowned but then she spotted the gauze taped over the killing blow on Beau’s head. She sniffled and wiped at her nose. “Fine. We’re gonna have a long talk about this. You’re not allowed to die.” 

“Okay.”

“You’re not allowed to do stuff like that anymore. You’re not allowed to sacrifice yourself for us anymore.”

“Jes-”

“Just agree with me.”

“Okay.”

“You’re not allowed to leave me like that. Ever.” Jester slipped into her open arms and pressed her face into the side of Beau’s neck. “Now, go to sleep. The sooner you rest, the sooner you’ll be better.” She looked up into Beau’s face to find it already slack with sleep. She sighed and snuggled in, holding her close. “Please don’t leave me.”


End file.
